As a non-volatile memory, ReRAM (Resistive Random Access Memory), CBRAM (Conduction Bridge Random Access Memory), PCRAM (Phase-Change Random Access Memory), MRAM (Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory), STTRAM (Spin Transfer Torque Random Access Memory), etc. are known. The ReRAM uses, as a non-volatile memory element, a variable resistance element that stores data owing to variation in resistance state (for example, reference is made to PTLs 1 and 2).
Further, as a configuration of a memory cell using the foregoing non-volatile memory, for example, a 1R (1 Resistor) type and a 1D1R (1 Diode and 1 Resistor) type are known. A cross-point type memory device is known in which such memory cells are disposed at intersections of a plurality of bit lines and a plurality of word lines.